Combined Energy Wave
Combined Energy Wave (合体光線) is a team attack used by many fighters. It is a combination of multiple Full Power Energy Waves. Overview To use this technique, there must be more than one person to fire the attacks. Once the waves are fired, they will hit the target and explode on impact. In the TV special Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku, Dodoria's Elites and Frieza Soldiers use this against Bardock. The combined attacks are used in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone, where Nicky, Ginger and Sansho fires their beams at Piccolo hitting him and knocking him out, and later at Goku, who was saved by a Ki Blast from Krillin. The beams fuse together to make a giant white energy wave. Goku and Piccolo later fire a point blank Combined Energy Wave at the transformed Garlic Jr., but it makes no effect on the powerful Makyan. During the Namek Saga, the Namekians in Tsuno's village fire this attack at Vegeta, but Vegeta emerges from the rocks under which he was sent by the attack and throws them at the Namekians who attacked him using an Explosive Wave.Dragon Ball Z episode 51, "Vegeta Has a Ball" In Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might, the space pirates Daiz and Cacao fire a Combined Energy Wave at Goku, creating an enormous explosion. Goku blocks it with an Energy Shield though. In Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug, Lord Slug's soldiers fire sevaral energy waves to attack and kill many civilians. They later use this technique against Gohan, but he dodges all the blasts. The Ghost Warrior versions of Frieza and Turles use this attack against the Z Fighters. Later, the Z Fighters use a combined energy wave to defeat Hatchiyack during their battle on the Dark Planet.Dragon Ball Z: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans, 1993 In the Buu Saga, Goku and Vegeta fire combined energy waves at Super Buu, but he deflects them with his Mystic Shooter technique. In Dragon Ball GT, Sheela and Gale use this attack on Goku, Trunks, and Pan in an attempt to stop them from invading Don Kee's fortress Goku, but Goku counters the wave with a Kamehameha. Later, Goku and Pan use the technique to destroy Luud. When the past villains escape from Hell in the Super 17 Saga, Goten and Trunks combine their energy waves to destroy Android 19 in a manner similar to the androids' Non-stop Violence technique. While Frieza and Cell fight Goku in Hell in the same arc, the two villains use a combined energy wave in an attempt to kill the Saiyan. Appearances in Video Games In Dragon Ball Heroes, using Card Action Ability: Z allows the Z Fighters to combine their power in a Combined Energy Wave. To use this, the player has to draw a "Z" on the game board with the card. After dealing damage to the opponent, extra beneficial effects such as energy recovery can be shared among the members of the team. Variations *'Ki Blast Cannon' – Tien Shinhan is capable of perform this technique after of use the Multi-Form to attack simultaneously from four corners. *'Multiple Kamehameha' – The combined version of the Kamehameha performed by varying number of fighters. **'Master-Student Kamehameha' – A version used by Master Roshi, Goku and Krillin. **'Kamehame Fever' – A version used by Goku, Krillin and Yamcha. **'Father-Son Kamehameha' – A version used by Goku and Gohan. **'Bros. Kamehameha' – A version used by Gohan and Goten. **'Family Kamehameha' – A version used by Goku, Gohan and Goten. **'Friend Kamehameha' – A version used by Goten and Trunks. **'Grandfather-Granddaughter Kamehameha' – A version used by Goku and Pan. **'Ultimate Kamehameha' – Another version of the Multiple Kamehameha used by Goku and Gohan (sometimes with special participation of Goten and Bardock) in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 and Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Blind Meteor' – A rush attack during which Zarbon combines his Elegant Blaster with Dodoria's Maximum Buster. Used in Supersonic Warriors 2. *'Non-stop Violence' – The combination of Android 18's High-Pressure Energy Wave and Android 17's Photon Flash. *'Combined Masenko' – The combined version of the Masenko. *'Special Beam Cannon' – Piccolo and Cell are capable of to use the Special Beam Cannon technique after the use of Cloning, therefore their clones can fire the Energy Beams simultaneously at some target. *'Tri-Beam' – Two Cell Juniors attacked simultaneously (on both sides) Super Saiyan 2 Gohan with Tri-Beams in a fashion similar to Tien's Ki Blast Cannon. **'Multi-Form Attack' – Technique used by Tien Shinhan in the which he performs the Multi-Form and the Tri-Beam. Used in ''Gokuden'' series and Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. *'Photon Wave' – This technique also can be used simultaneously, just like they Android 19 and Pui Pui do in Dragon Ball GT. Gallery References Category:Offensive techniques Category:Team attacks Category:Beam Attacks